


And eternity in an hour

by selvhound (C0GN1T1VE)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bargaining, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Will Graham?, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal S2 AU, M/M, Math for slutty purposes, Matthew being skeevy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison, Questionable smut science, Smut, Unethical Philosophy, Will Graham Helps Himself, very horny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0GN1T1VE/pseuds/selvhound
Summary: For every action there is a cost. Will Graham is learning the price he has to pay for agency in his life now that he's a prisoner in the BSHCI and awaiting trial. Is it luck then that one of the orderlies, Matthew Brown, has an obvious fixation for him? Will learns what he's willing to do, to get the agency he desires. How will Will Graham evolve to survive his conditions, and is he willing to let others decide his fate?
Relationships: Matthew Brown/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	And eternity in an hour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Firstly I would like to thank the wonderful ironlotus for the exemplary betaing on this first chapter! What began as crack philosophical discussions on the nature of time and smut, has developed into the opening act of a story that has grown deep roots into my brain. I am very much pro-Will Helps Him Self, even if sometimes he helps himself into more trouble than he bargained for :3 
> 
> Thank you to all the fannibals of ACOC! If it wasn't for your RSA, this fic would not exist.
> 
> Please check out ironlotus's magnificent fic A Consequence of Consumption https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524820/chapters/48714695

If he squinted without his glasses, Will could imagine that the stone brick wall across the hall from his cell was the flat edifice of a mountain side. The minuscule cracks each holding a valley of boulders and shale. It was something like a view, and the only one afforded to him in the bowels of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane.

At this present moment, Will fixed his gaze on that view as he stood on the inside of those bars, his parted feet only a few inches from freedom. He white-knuckled his hands around the steel as Matthew Brown pawed at his bared hips and ploughed his cock into him with single-minded focus. 

“Oh baby, you’re so fucking tight…” the orderly groaned as he slid his cock in and out of him. Will, his brow slightly furrowed and sweat beading on his forehead, gripped the bars of his cell and bit his lip to muffle the grunts each forceful push into his body caused. 

It wasn’t that Matthew was  _ bad _ . Not at all. The orderly and part-time serial killer appeared perfectly capable of fucking Will until he couldn’t see straight. But the ache within him wouldn’t be soothed by Matthew’s dick filling up the hollow space deep inside. This was a simple business transaction. Ass for agency. Specifically for agency  _ out there _ , in the world past these narrow bars and century-old stone bricks. 

A sudden sharp slap to his ass jostled Will out of introspection and back into the moment. He gasped and rolled his hips back into Matthew’s thrusting. The involuntary reaction caused heat to suffuse his cheeks, flow down his neck, and traverse his body southward. His cock, bared to the air, dripped a thin drooling line of pre to the floor, spotting against the stones. 

“F… fuck…” he whined out, his head sagging forward between his arms, gripping the bars. He just wanted this over with. He wanted to cum. He wanted Matthew to cum. This was their hand shake. Ass for agency. After this, Matthew promised to go out and hunt down Hannibal for him. Surely this moment of giving himself over to the horny, obsessed orderly, was a small price to pay for revenge? 

No, not revenge… Justice. 

“Keep your head in it, baby… Focus on me…” Matthew growled in his ear, his teeth scraping down the side of Will’s throat, leaving a snaking line of red welts marking him. He changed pace and his thrusts turned into hard, forceful slams that rocked Will against the bars, forcing a whining cry from him. 

“Fuck, you take it so good for me baby…” Matthew purred. Will could feel each hard punch of his cock deep inside him, his legs growing weak with each thrust.    
  
How long had this gone on for? Matthew’s cock must have been pounding into his ass for over an hour now. A whole… whole ass hour. His mind kaleidoscoped, pleasure sneaking in to warp his perspective. The calculated focus of this “business transaction” slipped away from him; the constant beating on his prostate caused his eyes to flutter and his spit-wet lips to part, panting like a beast in heat. In his blissed out state, his mind roiled, his thoughts turned strange. 

The things that were tight inside him were loosening up, being…relentlessly pounded out. His self-control. His concentration. Vital points of sanity, but they slipped away from him as the moments began to stretch and warp. His hands ached, stiff from squeezing the steel bars so tightly, but growing slick with the sweat that bathed his body. 

Matthew pushed his shirt up, exposing his back. With wet muffled groans, Matthew kissed and bit marks that would surely leave a red trail down his shoulder. All Will could do was hiccup gasping moans, already too far gone to utter protest. Besides… besides, this was what he’d signed up for. This was part of the  _ agreement _ . Ass for agency.

His heavy cock twitched and another gush of pre dripped, thick and gooey, to the floor. His cell would stink of sex after this. Will focused on the creamy, clear spots he was leaving behind, shining wet under the fluorescent lamps. Fuck. Every thrust forced a little more from him, the spots spilling across the floor obscenely. With a sharp whine, he gave up one iron grip on the bars to grasp himself, furiously jerking his cock as Matthew’s unrelenting thrusts fucked into him.

When was this going to end? Soon, it had to be soon. All he had to do was make himself come and that would tip Matthew over. The thought caused his ass to grip onto Matthew’s cock tighter, wringing a deep groan from the orderly.

“Oh yeah, baby, gonna come for me? Gonna come on my dick huh?” Matthew reached around and swatted Will’s hand off himself, replacing it with his own. Will grunted, more like animal sounds than real words. He tried to remember that he was only doing this to get Hannibal. Only… only letting Matthew Brown fuck him for Hannibal. 

He imagined Hannibal standing in front of the bars, right there in front of him, as Matthew reamed him from behind. He imagined that uptight asshole, in his fucking… fucking perfect suit and tie… shiny oxfords… fucking matching pocket square. His eyes, like the red glow of twin gas giants, infernally fixed on him. He imagined Hannibal parting his lips, breathing in the scent of Will being fucked, ridden hard. He imagined his cool hand reaching through the bars, cuff-links buffed to a perfect shine, and fingers wrapping tightly around his throat: Squeezing him… Choking him… Marking him… Bruising him… 

_ Touching him. _

With a strangled groan, Will came. In decidedly the most forceful orgasm of his life, rope after slick white rope of cum spilled from his throbbing cock, painting Matthew’s hand and the stone floor before the bars, even a little past them. Cum in the walkway Hannibal would stride down. Will whimpered, his whole body shaking.

“Oh sweetheart, oh baby. You’re so good… so good for me…” Matthew whined as his thrusts sped up, jamming into the sore pulsing tunnel of Will’s ass. Will wanted to pull away, the intensity overwhelming him, rubbing his overwrought insides past the point of tolerance. He stared down at the white splatter of his own cum staining the floor, clenching his teeth in the effort it took for him to keep upright. His eyes blinked, wide and watering. 

It had been Hannibal that had made him cum. And Will wasn’t sure he could stand that. 

Matthew, relentless, kept hammering away. Time seemed to stretch out, long and snakey. Each thrust, another unit. Each nudge of Matthew’s cock head against his swollen abused prostate, another line of equations. Was it Math? Was it some kind of fucked up quantum fuck-physics? Fucking him… reaming him? 

_ Time is reaming me. _ A moment of comprehension.

Because this whole ass hour lasted an eternity. With every thrust Matthew pounded into him after his orgasm, he trembled against the bars from the overwhelming sensation. He just wanted Matthew to spill his load and fuck off. It bordered on ridiculous. Why couldn’t the man have come when Will did? 

Matthew was intentionally drawing this out, muttering, “Yeah, yeah baby… you’re gonna think of nothing but my dick. Nothing but me, aren’t you baby? Fuck you take me so good, soooo ahh… fuuuuck…” 

Still, Matthew didn’t come. Will was a hole, just a hot, tight hole for Matthew to use. His hands tightened their grip on the bars as his cock twitched at the thought. No… no he didn’t  _ want _ to get hard again! He wanted Matthew to fucking cum and fuck off.

Fuck off and kill Hannibal. 

_ Hannibal _ . Hannibal with his knowing eyes staring down at Will as he came. Will whimpered a broken sound. Matthew’s bruising grip on his hips shifted slightly as he shoved Will up against the bars, crowding close so he could slide one hand down and tug Will’s thigh up, spreading his ass further. Driving in  _ deeper, _ somehow. 

“Oh! Fuck!” Will spluttered out, his cock following suit, spluttering seed to the ground as it started swelling again with interest. “Nn! No… fuck… come on…” he groaned, pressing his hot, sweaty forehead to the cool steel bars.

It must have been longer than a whole ass hour since Matthew started reaming him? Was this some kind of twisted version of Einstein’s theory of relativity, where being fucked in the ass forced the normal space-time continuum aside, and a new definition of reality to take its place with its own intrinsic, unquantifiable design? Time as it pertained to the pounding of ass generally, and of the pounding  _ into _ ass with a thick, hard cock. Delirium had clearly set in. How did an ass-pounding warp the ass-time continuum? Was there some measurement whereby the force of the fucking and the length of time it took to cum became a pocket universe of time… where an hour in ass-time was divorced entirely from the usual perception of linear time? Was it like… how dog years were different to human years? Were ass-years infinite?

Will cursed under his breath with every thrust, and Matthew had devolved into coos and muttering, his hot breath gusting against Will’s neck. 

“Oh yeah, baby, take it, take it. Oh, shit!” Matthew cursed abruptly and then, after what had to have been a millennia, an epoch, hot seed flooded inside him. One hand on Will’s hip, the other on his shoulder, Matthew rocked forward, stiff and forceful, pushing his cum deep inside Will. “Yeahhhh…” he groaned mindlessly, filling Will up.

Will, hard again now and half out of his mind, whimpered at the sensation of being filled. Of the hard, biting grip of Matthew’s fingers pressing into his skin. Those round marks would bruise his pale skin, linger, obvious for days. Will stared through the bars, stared at the imagined form of Hannibal sitting in his leather chair like he did when they had their “conversations” in his office. He sat with one leg over the other, his fingers gently grasping a notebook and pencil. Will struggled for breath as Hannibal watched Matthew pull out of him, his wet, sloppy cock dripping seed. The stuff ran down Will’s thighs from his ruined ass, cooling on his sweaty skin. Will bared his teeth against the bars, bared them at the imagined effigy of Hannibal Lecter. His eyes felt raw and wide with tears, running freely down his cheeks. Hannibal looked so pleased, so proud.

“So, Will. Tell me about your thoughts about time? Your theories. You have some fresh ones now, don’t you? About the liminal spaces between each thrust into your body as Matthew Brown uses you. About the void between your orgasm and his. That yawning, pitiless place where time’s fabric condenses, folding and unravelling. What did you call it at that moment? A whole ass hour? Ass-time?” Hannibal’s lip twitched and he scratched something into the notebook with his pencil. “Ass for agency?” He licked his lips with what might have been hunger and returned his gaze. Will trembled against the bars. 

Matthew’s voice echoed, talking to him, distant. A sepia dream. 

Hannibal gazed at Will, that curling lip firming into a smile that looked so damn smug and  _ real _ . “I hope it’s worth it, Will. I really do.” 

If he reached out Will swore he could touch him. Could grind his hard cock against Hannibal’s thigh, smearing cum stains on the fine tweed. Maybe beg sweet whimpers against Hannibal’s jaw. He needed to fit through these bars and  _ touch him. _

Matthew pressed himself up against Will’s back, his trousers pulled up and cock tucked away. He slid his arms back around Will in a suffocating grasp, a hand fisting Will’s cock like he’d laid claim to it. Will protested by shifting his hips, pulling himself forward to press against the bars.

“I’ll kill him for you, baby. I’ll get him just the way you said. Just for you.” 

Will bit his lip hard enough to split it with a familiar copper taste. Red painted his tongue as he stared sightlessly at the vision that evolved before him. 

Hannibal, ascended, with rivers of blood, fonts of it gushing from his hands and splashing over the stones. Like each spread arm ended in the Tigris. Pride on his face as Will beheld him. 

With that visage in mind, another orgasm brought Will near to sobbing, raw with the release. Panting against the bars, he struggled to hold himself upright. The dark and light of the cell strobed behind his eyelids, his heart thudded in his ears. He felt as sealed up inside his body as his body was imprisoned in this cell, and for a brief moment, he wanted to be rid of both. Matthew still on him, his hands roving possessively over his skin, he nearly overwhelmed Will with the desire to step right on out. Throw himself into the mindscape of his stream for a few hours. But he needed to stay present. He’d paid for his agency and now that their  _ transaction _ is over Matthew needed to get to work. 

Will sucked in a hard-drawn breath and shook himself out of Matthew’s pawing grip. His coveralls never went very far, one foot still through the leg, and it took little for Will to tug them back up. He leaned with his back against the bars, eyes fixed on the orderly. Visions of Hannibal flashed behind each blink like a photo negative. And when he drew breath, there might have been words muttered just out of hearing. 

Matthew watched him pull himself back into a semblance of order, his tongue pressed between his lips. Once Will brushed his hands down his chest, fixing the creases in the cheap material, Matthew approached him again, hands gripping at Will’s collar. 

An instinct arose that Will forced himself to suppress: to lean forward and seek out further hot touches even though that would be a  _ bad _ idea. This had to stay professional if he planned to stay in control. Will slid his hands up Matthew’s chest, pushing him slightly to keep space between them, but not  _ rejecting _ his advances. That wouldn’t do. Perhaps he should though, as the fucker took liberties enough by nuzzling into Will’s neck, his teeth and hot tongue sucking marks there that made Will hiss through his teeth, “That’s enough.” 

“Aww, don’t be like that baby,” Matthew crooned. “We made a deal.” A hand slid down over Will’s bruised hip, gripping tightly. “And I swear I’ll keep up my end if you keep up yours.” Matthew’s satisfaction made Will want to do violent things. Violent, unpleasant things. Matthew chuckled at the look  in Will’s eyes , kissing his chin briefly as he pulled away. “Up against the wall, Graham.” He gestured to the far wall, reasserting their usual relationship. Will huffed, but, satisfied, crossed the cell and pushed his hands against the stone.  _ They’re sore too _ . He’d gripped those bars so tightly.

Matthew unlocked the cell door, glancing down the hall before exiting and closing it behind him. Will turned around to see Matthew wink at him and start walking back down the hallway, whistling. Agency, stalking out into the world

He walked up to the bars, eyes fixed between the steel as Matthew left the cell block. The other inmates hollered and called out as soon as Matthew left. No doubt their free show was the most entertainment they had in quite a while.

Will’s attention flicked back to the space in front of his cell. Across from him, he imagined Hannibal standing there as he had been before when Will had imagined his touch. A magnanimous smile upon his lips. 

Will’s rage shifted something within him like continental plates, deep, terrifying and inevitable. He felt it right in his gut, as primordial a force as gravity. It made his cock twitch, and he worked at the split in his lip, worrying it like a dog on a rabbit. Tasting the blood, boundlessly satisfying on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> The story title is from Auguries of Innocence By William Blake, because of course it is.
> 
> I will be aiming to have a new chapter up each fortnight, though I will be honest, I am new to multi-chapter fics so don't hold me to that schedule too perfectly! Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed! Next up, we have the consequences of agency...


End file.
